


Rest

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleep, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: As he walked into Kakuzu’s small office with the intention of asking for the weekly budget report, Hashirama never expected to see him asleep on his desk. In fact, he had never seen him asleep, especially not when he was supposed to be working.Or...Kakuzu stays in Konoha and Hashirama has a crush. It seems that Kakuzu may also have a crush...
Relationships: Kakuzu/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous, Writer's Month 2020





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Hurt/Comfort
> 
> So, I wrote mostly comfort, but the hurt is that Kakuzu is completely exhausted and obviously isn't getting enough sleep. Let this man get some sleep, Hashirama agrees.

As he walked into Kakuzu’s small office with the intention of asking for the weekly budget report, Hashirama never expected to see him asleep on his desk. In fact, he had never seen him asleep, especially not when he was supposed to be working. He shut the door softly and crept closer for a better look, concerned he may be sick.

Carefully checking for a fever and relieved to find none, Hashirama decided that Kakuuz was just exhausted. With that out of the way, Hashirama took the time to get a good look at the man. 

The creases between his eyes were gone, and he looked younger, softer, not so gruff. None of the weight of his failure and banishment from his village shown on his face. He was rather handsome, Hashirama thought with a soft smile, but he had always thought him to be handsome, dark circles, creases and all. 

A chill breeze came in through the window and without thinking, Hashirama removed his haori to drape it over Kakuzu’s shoulders. Moments later, Kakuzu shifted in his sleep, a hand gripping the material and pulling it tighter around him. 

Not wanting to be caught watching someone sleep, and definitely not by Kakuzu, Hashirama quietly left the room, knowing that when Kakuzu woke up he would have to come see him to return his haori. Perhaps then, Hashirama might ask him to have dinner with him.


End file.
